dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Dicks
Summary The group face an overflowing zombie outbreak and kill their way to survive, luckily they found a safe island and must find their way quick before they fall prey one by one. Characters *Spark *Violet *Little Blue *Simon *Thomas *Alice *Molly *Rocky *Ron *Spike Transcript (Thomas as watching the news about the zombie outbreak overflowing) Thomas: Wow, how did this happen? Molly: What's wrong? Thomas: There's zombies going around the city! Molly: Seriously? That's strange. (LB breaks through the door) Little Blue: Fuck! (shoots at the zombies outside) Fuck you! Thomas: (surprised) Holy shit! (hides behind Molly) Molly: (to Little Blue) Who the hell are you!? Little Blue: It's not gonna matter in a few minutes! (runs out of ammo) Damn it! Thomas: What won't it matter for a few minutes? Little Blue: Can't you see!? (kicks a zombies back) Molly: We need to get outta here! Thomas: Let's go down the fire escape. (Thomas and Molly open the window leading to the fire escape) (LB continues fighting zombies) Thomas: You coming or what!? Little Blue: You go on! I'll catch up! (Shows Violet and Spark on the roof as Violet was shooting zombies with a bolt action sniper rifle, Spark was laying down while wearing a cap and drinking a can of sprite) Violet: (to Spark) Don't think your gonna finish all those! (shoots a zombie) (Little Blue appeared out of nowhere and lands on Spark) Little Blue: Teleportation, still in a work in progress. Oh, hey Spark. Spark: (to Little Blue and spits out the sprite) Will you get off me!? Little Blue: (gets up) Sorry Spark. (to Violet) Got any rounds. Violet: Here. (gives Little Blue some ammo) Little Blue: Thanks. (gives her covering fire) (Thomas and Molly climb down the fire escape and see several zombies surround the street) Thomas: Shit! We're surrounded! Molly: Let's just see if we can get some help on the roof. (Thomas and Molly climb up the fire escape to the roof) (Some of the zombies climb up after him) Little Blue: Behind you! (shoots the zombies, but nearly misses them) (Thomas and Molly make it safely up to the rooftop) Molly: How do you get outta here!? Little Blue: It's risky, but I can teleport us out of here. Thomas: You can teleport? Little Blue: Not exactly me. Molly: Wait, I can call Simon and he cam bring his truck here, then we can all drive out and find a way out of the city. Little Blue: That too. Thomas: Here, you can have my cellphone. (Molly calls Simon) Simon:'' (on the other line)'' Molly? Molly: (on the phone) We need you to bring a truck here, zombie are everywhere! Simon: (on the other line) No shit, I'll be there as soon as I can. (Molly hangs up) Little Blue: How long until he gets here? Molly: I don't know, we'll just have to wait. (Simon's truck comes down the street, running over zombies) Simon: These zombies are getting in the fucking way! Alice: You driving a truck, it should help. Little Blue: Here! (hands everyone a parachute) I'll see you all on the other side! (jumps off and opens his parachute) Thomas: Wait, you could've just waited until Simon's truck arrived! (The truck stops and LB lands on it) Simon: Quick! Get in! (Everyone starts climbing down the fire escape) Little Blue: (to everyone) Thanks for not using the parachutes! (gets in the truck) (Everyone gets down to the street as Violet gets tackled by a zombie) Alice: (surprised) Holy shit! Little Blue: (shoots the zombie) There! (Violet kicks the zombie away from her) Simon: Okay, let's see if we can all fit in here. (They all manage to get inside as Simon drives away in the truck) Little Blue: I know where we need to go! Alice: Where? Spark: What's the place? Little Blue: It's a safehouse, I'll tell you where to go! Violet: Holy shit, that could work! Simon: Okay. (continues driving) (Many groups of zombies are surrounding the truck) Little Blue: Drive! Simon: Alright! (steps on the gas pedal and drives through them, but it's still slow) Little Blue: What's wrong? Simon: We have a shit load of zombies blocking the way! (Then a group of zombies jump on the truck) (Little Blue steps on the pedal as hard as he can and it runs over the zombies) Simon: Shit man! Your going to blow up the engine! (pushes Little Blue back to the backseat) Spark: Looks like I got this. (Spark quickly pulls out an aluminum bat before jumping out of Simon's truck and onto the top of the truck, he start beating the zombies by smashing them away from the truck) Little Blue: I'll help. (jumps into the back of the truck and shoots the zombies) Simon: Nice! (The truck begins to speed up faster as Spark nearly falls off the truck but Little Blue pulls him back inside desperately) Little Blue: Hang on Spark! Spark: You think!? (Spark makes it back in safely, as the truck starts speeding through the horde of zombies quickly and it making several turns) Little Blue: I see the safe house! Go straight! Simon: Got it! You guys better hang on! (Simon speeds up the truck faster and it starts slicing through the zombies with it's speed as the truck keeps going straight, he then stops and they go in the safe house and LB locks the door) (Right when everyone gets inside the safe house, Rocky, Ron and Spike are on the rooftop of the safe house) Little Blue: What the fuck? Alice: (to Little Blue) That shit was crazy! Simon: Yeah, it was. Thomas: Is everyone okay? Molly: I'm fine. Spark: Us too. (Meanwhile on the rooftop) Ron: Right you too, I think this safe house should be perfect hide in the meantime. Rocky: But what if there are people in there? Ron: Then we'll just kill them! Rocky: Or it'll just be better to join their group maybe? Ron: Nah, killings more fun! (Meanwhile, back inside the safe house) Simon: Alright, now we need a plan escape the city. Little Blue: There's a helicopter on the roof! We can all fit in it. Alice: Are you sure? I mean there's seven of us. Little Blue: I'm sure! Follow me, I'll drive! (They get to the roof and see Ron, Rocky and Spike) Little Blue: Who the hell are you guys? Ron: (looks up) No, tell me who you are? (points his gun at them) Little Blue: (points his gun at Ron) I wouldn't! Ron: Oh really? (pulls out a shotgun) Simon: Damn! Little Blue: (pulls out two grenades) Bring it! Ron: That's cute! (pulls out a rocket launcher) Alice: Stop! Rocky: (walks between Little Blue) Guys! Please! Violet: This is getting us nowhere! Rocky: Can't we just get along instead? Little Blue: You're right! Come on, we're about to get out of here! (starts the helicopter) Spike: Wait, we're going with them? Simon: Do you want to live? (Rocky drags Spike) Spike: But Rocky, remember stranger danger? Little Blue: Come on, I need a pilot. Ron: Alright then. Little Blue: Everybody on? Ron: Oh by the way I'm Ron, and would everyone like to know a fun fact? Little Blue: No! Now everybody get on!? Rocky Yep. Spike: Yeah bro! Ron: Well just cause I'm in a bad mood today, I'll just tell you all anyway? Spark: (face palms) Oh my god... Ron: Did you know that I never experienced working with aviation? So that means we might all die today (claps) Violet: How the hell is that even funny!? Rocky: (sarcastic) No I did not know that Ron, thanks for telling us that fun fact of yours Ron. Violet: (face palms) What an idiot... Alice: Guys, we may have to get going before the zombies know where we are! Little Blue: Alright, now that everyone's in, we can get out of here. Spike: (screams) WE'RE GONNA DIE! Violet: (punches Spike's arm) Shut up! Spike: Ow! Ron: Oh come one, I wasn't serious. Spike: Oh, phew! (The helicopter starts up as zombies break into the safe house and start running to the rooftop) Ron: But seriously though, I have never flown a helicopter before so.... We might die. (Spike screams) (The helicopter begins to fly and go up as zombie hordes enter the rooftop) Rocky: I'll deal these motherfuckers! (pulls out a sub machine gun and starts shooting the zombies off the helicopter rooftop) (One of the zombies jumps up and grabs Rocky's leg and tries to pull him out of the helicopter as he grabs the edge of the helicopter) Alice: Shit! (Alice pulls out a handgun and points it at the zombie) Alice: (to Rocky) Okay, be steady. (Alice shoots the zombie in the head as Rocky kicks the zombie off his leg and the zombie falls off the helicopter) Rocky: Shit, thanks for saving my life, I owe you one. I'm Rocky by the way. Alice: (Helps Rocky back into the helicopter) I'm Alice. (Spike holds on tight to Rocky's thigh due to being scared of Ron flying the helicopter uncontrollably) Little Blue: Okay, we're up in the air! Rocky: Ow! Spike that hurts! Spike: Sorry. (The helicopter flies high into the sky and through the city) Rocky: (to Spike) It's alright. (looks down at the city) The whole place as gone to shit. Little Blue: Okay, now we just have to reach this island in the middle of the ocean, and we should be safe, this place is packed with food and water. Ron: I know a place in Japan that we can go, it'll be safe there! Little Blue: We don't have enough fuel to get to Japan, plus who knows if there are zombies there. Ron: My uncle owns this private island and only my family are allowed to trespass, however we do let friends of ours in there now and it's properly secured. Little Blue: Sounds good, let's go there. (The helicopter reaches the piers as the whole city becomes flooded with zombies) Ron: There's also a lot of food, water, and even weapons and ammunition and we'll have enough to keep us supplied for a few good years. Little Blue: Sounds perfect. Ron: By the way, I thought you said that we wont have enough fuel to get to Japan. Little Blue: We wont, that's why it's best to go to a preserved island with food and fresh water. Spark: Then it's settled, let's head there. (Then, a giant zombie monster pops out of the pier as the helicopter heads toward it) Everyone: (wide eyed) Fuck! Little Blue: Shit! Now we need a plan to take out this fucking ocean monster! Ron: Let me deal with shit! Thomas: (to Ron) I think it's going to take mare than one person. Molly: More like all of us! (Ron was already on the roof fighting the monster, using his rocket launcher) Spike: But what about the co-pilot? (The zombie monster grabs the rocket and throws it back to the helicopter) Little Blue: (surprised) Shit! (swerves the helicopter and nearly dodges the rocket thrown at them) (Ron pulls out a flamethrower and starts burning the monster) (The zombie monster grabs Ron and squeezes him with his hand) Rocky: Ron! (Rocky climbs on top of the helicopter roof, but then slips and falls into the sea as Ron breaks out of monster's hand) (Alice grabs Rocky's hand and he is left dangling) Alice: Don't let go! (Rocky holds onto Alice's hand while pulling out a gun with his other and shoots the monsters) (Violet notices that no one is controlling the helicopter as co-pilot and rides it with Little Blue) Simon: We need more than weapons for this shit. Little Blue: Well, someone has to save Ron and we need to kill this monster! (Spike holds on very tight to his seat petrified as Ron throws a C-4 up to the monster's chest and detonate it) (The zombie monster recovers and continues to squeeze Ron with his fist) Simon: Wait, maybe the only way to kill this monster is the proper way to kill an actual zombie. Thomas: By cutting it's head? Simon: Exactly! Molly: But none of us have anything to cut through the monster's head. (Spark gets an idea and pulls out his Air-powered Sword) Little Blue: (to Spark) Hope you know what your doing! (Spark jumps on top of the roof of the helicopter) Spark: Hey! Undead tumor! Alice: (while holding onto Rocky's hand) Spark? What are you doing!? (The monster sees Spark and throws Ron back to the helicopter as he manages to grab Rocky's legs hanging over the helicopter) Alice: (pants) Great! More weight for me to hold! (The zombie monster get his other hand to grab Spark when he has his attention, but he jumps out of his the hand and runs on the arm straight to the head by foot. Spark activates his cyborg suit and uses his sword to make deep slash marks on the arm while running and jumps onto the neck, he pierces his sword and runs around the neck while blood squirts out. Spark finally runs back at the stab mark and activates the air cannon to release a massive burst due to him unleashing his cyborg capabilities, causing the head to explode right off in slow motion) Little Blue: (shocked) Holy shit, that was awesome. (Spark jumps back on top of the helicopter while the monster falls down into the ocean dead) (The explosion was powerful enough to make Rocky let go of Alice and Rocky and Ron fall into the ocean) Alice: Shit! They're dead! Simon: Oh well, you weren't strong enough. (Simon pulls Alice back inside from behind) Little Blue Okay guys, lets just get to the island and we'll be safe. Spike: Um, are you forgetting something? Little Blue: (to Spike) Look, I'm sorry for your friends loss, but by the time they fell into the ocean. They would already be dead from the impact of the fall. Spike: (looks out the helicopter) Nope, they're still alive, I can see them waving their hands! Little Blue: How? Alice: We should fly down and get them. Simon: What if another monster comes out of the water? Spike: Please don't leave them! Little Blue: Spark, you can fly right? Spark: Yeah, why? Little Blue: Can you get Rocky and Ron out of the water and bring them back up to the chopper? Spark: On it. (Spark flies down and looks for Rocky and Ron in the ocean) Ron: Oi dickheads, we're right here! (waves his arms in the air) (Little Blue and Violet navigate the helicopter to where Rocky and Ron are) Little Blue: Okay Spark, get them up here. Spark: Roger that. (grabs Rocky and Ron) (Spark flies back up to the helicopter with Rocky and Ron, with everyone back inside) Alice:'' (to Rocky and Ron)'' Are you two okay? Rocky: Ocean was fucking freezing! Ron: Oh man up you tit! Alice: Well Rocky, looks like you owe me again. (Giggles) Little Blue: Alright, let's just get to the island. (He and Violet fly the helicopter and land, as everyone gets out) Molly: Wow, this is beautiful. Alice: There's nobody else on this island. Little Blue: Thank god. Simon: That's good, that's what we need. Thomas: So, looks like we're the only survivors left. Rocky: Well, we can't really tell if we're the only survivors left, there's probably loads out here fighting for their lives as we speak. Alice: I'm just glad we're all safe... For now. (Everyone sets up camp by the beach shore and later start a fire) Simon: This island is amazing! Spark: The food is great too. Alice: I love the quiet mood and nice weather. Rocky: Isn't it? We might just have so stay here till everything dies down... I hope. Thomas: I'm sure we'll all do just fine here. END Spike: (runs naked into the sea) WHOO! I love this place! Alice: I guess it's our own island now, so it's our own rules then. Violet: (face palms) Ah, motherfu- REAL END Gallery Dawn of the Dicks 2.png|Spark attacking zombies with a sword. Dawn of the Dicks 1.png|Alice helping Rocky back into the helicopter Category:Episodes Category:Long Episode